redlightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shield
A shield is a two dimensional area, projected by a generator, which absorbs or blocks a specific entity Properties Shields are generated from a piece of machinery known as shield generator. Destroying the generator destroys the shield that it projects and destroying the shield, in some cases, destroys the generators. The projected shield generally surrounds the generator and can still be projected even if an object stands between the generator an the location where the shield is destined to by projected. Generators are fueled by electrical energy. The bigger and more powerful a shield is, the more electricity is required to make it work. The shield itself can be destroyed by being excessively bombarded by the substance it was made to block or absorb. In such event, the generator suffers damage. However, a lot of shield generator, especially very costly ones, automatically shut off when they start suffering a level of bombardment dangerously close the amount needed to destroy the shield. Types of shields Shields come in several types, which vary according to what they block or or absorb. Energy shields Energy shields, which are the most widely used type of shield, are shields which absorb energy, through most of its forms. Those kinds of shields are usually used to protect ships and infrastructure from enemy fire. Since energy shields absorb even light, its surface has an opaque black appearance. Although energy shields do not block matter, they do absorb kinetic energy, making it challenging for matter to pass through. One of the only way to do so is to have a person or a machine push it through. Since energy shields absorb kinetic energy, they actually do protect from ballistic projectiles. The only type of projectile which can successfully pass through an energy shield are bombs dropped from flying vehicles. Energy shields can absorb the energy from neurological activity, pulse and internal body heat, meaning that any living being passing through an energy shield would essentially die. Although energy shields are meant to absorb all the energy, a weak shield can sometimes let a fraction of the energy pass through it. This can happen when the generator is charged with an inadequate amount of electricity. Excessive amount of bombardment can also weaken the shield. Matter shields Matter shields are shields that are used to block matter. Since most weapons in the twenty-seventh century fire energy, which can easily pass through a matter shield, those kinds of shields offer very little protection, but are more difficult to destroy. Hence, matter shields are used more as a barrier to keep the enemy out of an area than as a mean of protection. Matter shields were notably used by the Red Light in the battle of Venus Electromagnetic shields Electromagnetic shields are shields which offer protection from electric and ion weaponry. They are used to protect the hangars and bridges of Blockaders. Laser weaponry was developed to counter those kinds of shields. Oxygen shields Oxygen shields are shields used to block gas and sometimes liquids. They are sometimes considered a variant of the matter shields. Their main use is to seal off the entrances of hangars, but can be used as a form of small scale terraforming. A small portion of Argerive is protected by an oxygen shield. Heatlock Heatlocks are shields which block thermal energy. Most heatlocks are equipped with coolers and heaters to regulate the heat within. That is sometimes used to created intense heat in a condensed area to incinerate an object. Hence, heatlocks are sometimes used as a weapon source. Heatlocks are mainly used by the RLSA, a lot of their ships are fitted with such shields. Perhaps the most notable heatlock is the massive one which surrounds RLSA-Venus. PCT Pluri Channeled Transmissions are types of shields which are used to block radio signals and detect ship movement. Most people do not consider them to be shields, but by definition, they are. They are the biggest type of shields, being used to cover an entire planet, and sometimes an entire system. Due to their size, a generator is not enough to create them, they need to be channeled by ships stationed in strategic places. They are usually used when sieging a planet, since they are they only way of knocking down the communications of an entire planet without landing on the said planet. PCTs were used during the Red Light's invasion of Mars, the Colds' invasion of Saturn and the Liberators' attack on Tark. Forms of shields Shields also come in may forms, which defines the shields shape rather than its properties. Wrap shields Wrap shields are forms of shields which take the shape of the exterior area of the object in which its generator is located. Those kinds of generators are usually found on ships. Dome shields Dome shields are shields which form a large dome around its generator. A notable example of a dome shield would be the one that surrounds Lunaterra. Frame shields Frame shields are shields which are projected as a flat polygon. Contrary to other shields, frame shields need to have more than two generators to function. The generators form the vertexes of the polygon they project. Those kind of shields are usually used to block off entrances and passageways. They are usually found in the oxygen shield type. A large amount of frame shield generators can be used to create a three dimensional shield, made up of several frame shields. Such concept was used for the matter shield in the Battle of Venus. Because the generators are located at the edge of the shield and not within its safety like other forms of shields, they are highly vulnerable. Pyramid shields Pyramid shields are shields that take the form of a pyramid. The generator of a pyramid shield is formed of at least three generators grouped together. The entire generator forms the apex of the pyramid. Every smaller generator projects the lateral edges of the pyramid. The shield forms between those edges. Heatlocks are always seen through this form. Shield like technologies Some technologies resemble shields in the way that they are two dimensional surfaces projected by a generator, but are not shields by definition because they don't block or absorb anything. Here are two examples. ISTS InterStellar Travel Speed is technology which allows ships to go in a speed high enough to achieve interstellar travel. While they are considered engines by most, the resemble a shield more than an engine. ISTS drives do not even cause any kind of mobility or even change speed at all. They are more like amplifiers than actual engines. They actually bend time around the ship, allowing lightspeed engines to travel in a shorter lapse of time. While shields are two dimensional, ISTS are actually three dimensional, though some might even consider them to be four dimensional. Cloak Shield cloaking is a technology developped by the Torsian people which was stolen by the Lunaregnum Empire. They are a way to make ships invisible. Because they do not block anything, they are not considered shield. Some people believe that cloak shields block light, but it is false, for if they did, they would be black and opaque, like energy shields. They actually bend light around them making them similar to ISTS.